Food products for human and other animal consumption typically have only a limited shelf life; meaning that they become spoiled or otherwise loose their appeal or nutritional value after a period of time. This shelf life varies with different parameters of the food product including the particular type of food involved and the temperature at which it is maintained. This limited shelf life is the result of microbiological processes that occur to break down the food over time.
Limited shelf life can have a tremendous impact on the food distribution chain from the farmer or manufacturer, through the distributors and retail grocers, all the way to the end consumer. For produce such as fruits and vegetables, their normally short shelf life may require time-critical management of the produce by the various players in the food distribution chain. For example, farmers may need to carefully time their harvesting and transportation. Distributors may have to maintain large, yet short term inventory levels, and the grocers ultimately have to maintain a high turnover rate of these food items while providing a consistent supply for its consumers. Interspersed between all of these players is a need for regular, reliable delivery of the food products.
Various approaches have been used to extend the shelf life of such products. This includes refrigeration, the use of preservatives, and shelf life extenders. In the case of fruits and vegetables, shelf life extenders typically comprise a liquid solution that may be sprayed onto or otherwise coated over the food product.